Discussioni utente:TheDekuLink
Assenza Molto bene, ricorda che da me, apparte contro PRISON, non sono mai scappati insulti verso altri utenti quindi tranquillo. Volevo solo dirti che la scuola quest'anno ci sta andando parecchio pesante e non so se riuscirò ad essere molto presente, oltretutto sono anche impegnato su altri siti ed il mio tempo si restringe. Comunque continuerò sempre a collaborare con la Wiki e per qualsiasi problema contattatemi pure!!!!! P.S. Deku, un ultima cosa, ora non è che voglio fare il saggio o chisssachè ma un consiglio: non farti mai ingannare da PRISON, magari potrebbe contattarti via e-mail per convincerti del fatto che lui è innocente, ma non farti ingannare e non lo sbloccare mai, quel tizio ne ha fatte così tante che si potrebbe fare un libro ed è meglio se resti per sempre fuori dalla Wiki, fidati. . 18:16, ott 18, 2010 (UTC) Template Tra un po' ti invierò il template sui nemici generici. Lo sostituiremo a quelli già presenti. Uno per tutti, credo sia meglio, no? L'unica cosa sarà tradurlo, oltre che trovare le immagini compatibili con esso (le immagini sono i simboli di Heartless, Nessuno, Nesciens e Somebodies). --Pmbarbieri 18:39, ott 18, 2010 (UTC) Il problema è che la wiki inglese usa lo stesso template per tutto. Se sai come separarlo... io però non ci capisco nulla di nulla, perchè è tutto codificato. Quando te lo invio (adesso non posso, ti mando un messaggio) fammi sapere. --Pmbarbieri 19:43, ott 18, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia Deku tu sai perchè il mio nome utente non funzioni su Wikipedia mentre sulle wiki sì?-- 13:06, ott 19, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 ps. quando tento di entrare mi dice che il mio nome è errato... La cosa è paradossale, perchè il mio nome utente compariva su Wikipedia prima che entrassi in Wikia, ma adesso non compare. Grazie Mille Deku per la risposta!-- 12:16, ott 20, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Talk Hai MSN o una mail? Avrei bisogno di parlarti in privato :v -- 16:56, ott 21, 2010 (UTC) Volevi vedere la FFWiki? here. Al momento gli articoli sono un po' pochini per via del fatto che eravamo 3 di numero (l'attività di questi giorni è dovuta all'arrivo di 3 nuove matricole), ma cerchiamo di puntare sempre sulla qualità estetica ed esplicativa degli articoli. -- 17:42, ott 21, 2010 (UTC) :E ci tengo a precisare: 3 di numero non è un eufenismo :PS: Collaboro con B4gamer, chiederò ad un admin l'affiliazione da parte vostra ;) Ishramit 16:54, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hanno accettato l'affiliazione, mettete da qualche parte il banner e il link di B4gamer che trovate nella nostra pagina principale Ishramit 14:32, ott 23, 2010 (UTC) PRISON tornato Quel bambinetto di PRISON è tornato cercando di ingannarmi: E' venuto sul mio profilo e, nella mia Pagina di Discussione, mi ha insultato dicendo che eravamo dei bastardi e che avrebbe ammazzato sia me che te ed ha detto che ti avrebbe "inculato" a te e tua madre. Ora, per qualche strano motivo, ha cancellato il messaggio che mi aveva scritto, ma se vai nella mia Cronologia, qui: http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Discussioni_utente:Lexaeus_94&action=history Trovi scritto come ultima modifica il titolo "Cazzoinculo", fatto da un utente Anonimo, ma sappiamo entrambi che quell'utente è PRISON. Il bello è che quell'utente si è firmato col nome "Axel 8" sperando che io fossi un idiota e ci cascassi pensando fosse Axel. Nella Cronologia troverai comunque il numero dell'Utente Anonimo, bloccagli di nuovo il PIN, direi che è la soluzione migliore. . 13:26, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) E-mail Deku mi potresti dare il tuo indirizzo e-mail? . 18:37, ott 22, 2010 (UTC) Template Ho appena creato la pagina Template:Nemici, vedi un po' se riesci a tradurla. L'ho già testata su Chernabog, ma c'è un problema: non si crea uno specchietto con le pagine nascoste del template, come invece succede nella wiki inglese. Se ne sai qualcosa fammi sapere. --Pmbarbieri 10:19, ott 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah... ho creato erroneamente una template sui personaggi quando questa c'è già. La potresti cancellare? Grazie e scusa. --Pmbarbieri 10:25, ott 23, 2010 (UTC) Però non me la cancellare, che sennò perdo un casino di lavoro. Lasciamela tradurre almeno. --Pmbarbieri 10:43, ott 23, 2010 (UTC) Tranquillo, lo sto già facendo :) --Pmbarbieri 10:54, ott 23, 2010 (UTC) Enough is enough Quel simpaticone di Prison ha oltrepassato il limite: non solo scopiazza tutte le nostre pagine (anche quelle create da altri) ma adesso ha copiato in tutto e per tutto l'Home Page (interwiki compresa), perciò adesso basta ignorare: ho spedito una lamentela alla Wiki centrale (mi avevano risposto poco tempo fa per un'altra questione quindi mi ascolteranno) chiedendo una soluzione radicale. Spero che questo sia sufficiente per far in modo che a Prison e ai suoi bimbiminkia vandali/sockpuppets passi la voglia di trollare in modo così persistente a nostri danni. -- 17:58, ott 26, 2010 (UTC) Il mio inglese non è dei migliori, ma credo di essermi fatto capire: il prima possibile ti manderò una copia del messaggio. -- 13:11, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Here: "Hi guys again; i'm Teoskaven, and i have already contact you before. In the italian KHWiki we have a big problem right now: PRISONKEEPER (a guy who we have banned before) and his double account/s has found a new italian KH Wiki (http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts,_l%27enciclopedia_dei_mondi_Wiki), and in that Wiki he copy EVERY information from our Wiki (the most bastardly thing that he made was today when he copy entirely the Home Page). Besides, they call us "the traitor Wiki" and they call themselves the REAL Wiki. Now this madness cannot be tollereted for more. We want erase that Wikia cancer (i refer to PRISON KEPPER and his minions/double accounts), and most important we DON'T WANT MERGE our Wiki with that copycats nest. What can we/you do for strike down that menace?" So che è un inglese molto spiccio, ma credo di aver reso l'idea, no? -- 13:22, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Autore Esistono delle specie di diritto d'autore sulla wiki? O magari un copuright?-- 19:15, ott 26, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 No no, va bene così grazie. Sì mi riferivo a quel fatto, grazie per la risposta!-- 14:47, ott 27, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Beccati Un utente di Wikia Entertainment ha scoperto la Wiki fasulla di PRISON KEEPER ed ora sta chiedendo spiegazioni su tutte queste scopiazzature, ma PRISON come al solito insiste sul fatto di essere una vittima, guarda: http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:Merrystar http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:PRISON_KEEPER Ora l'utente di Wikia Entertainment vuole capire quale delle due Wiki sia stata a scopiazzare, se noi o loro, se vuoi intervenire lo puoi fare appunto lì. Ho appena letto, ottima risposta, partecipo anche io va. . 18:04, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Si﻿ Si sei ancora in tempo, comunque se era per la parlata io l'inglese lo parlo abbastanza bene, se era per i miei modi un po' bruschi allora si è meglio che mi sia fermato. . 19:03, ott 27, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Che bastardo: Saiix98 ti ha bannato ad esternum: spero che questo dimostri le tue affermazioni. Nel frattempo ho dato anch'io i miei 2 cents. -- 19:19, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) E adesso ha bannato pure me e Pmbarbieri; per fortuna ho inviato una mail mettendo tutti i nostri interventi e invitandola qui dove possiamo parlare civilmente e con calma. Ma porco Yevon, scusate; CHE NERVOSO!!! Prison mi sta avvelenando il fegato. Giuro non so cosa se ne esco vivo da tutto questo. -- 19:38, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) PRISON fa il duro﻿ Ci minaccia dicendo che manda i suoi "sicari" a vandalizzarci la Wiki, potete leggerlo alla fine della Pagina di Discussione di Axel 8: http://it.khwita.wikia.com/wiki/Discussioni_utente:Axel_8 :Se vandalizzano li bannate: dov'è il problema?Ishramit 19:53, ott 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok ﻿D'accordo, se vuoi occupartene te allora fa pure, in ogni caso ricordiamoci che è un essere umano proprio come noi ed è SOLO. . 20:21, ott 27, 2010 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Kingdom Hearts Thanks for copying your message onto my user talk page here. This, or my page on your wiki are better choices for messages. I have responded also to Teoskaven. If you and the users on your wiki will create a list of the pages copied, I will ask them to be deleted or attribution given, according to Wikia's licensing and terms of use; unless this is done the wiki will be closed. I am glad you recognized that it is best just to focus on your own wiki and ignore this other user, and I hope we can resolve the copying issue quickly and allow you to do just that. -- Wendy (talk) 00:28, ott 28, 2010 (UTC) B4Gamer Ora siete affiliati a B4gamer, come potete vedere qui http://www.b4gamer.com/ c'è il vostro banner con il link a KHwiki, per favore ora inserite il banner (con il relativo link) di B4gamer da qualche parte nella wiki. PS: il banner potete trovarlo nella pagina principale di Final Fantasy Wiki Ishramit 12:45, ott 28, 2010 (UTC) Fatto Ok fatto, direi che vada bene, è messo bene in vista in alto alla pagina, così se un utente finisce nella Pagina Principale lo vede subito. Cosa intendi fare con il bimbo? Pensi di poter convincere l'utente di Wikia Entertainment a cancellare quella Wiki fasulla? Accordo?!?!? Quei miserabili hanno solo paura di venire spiaccicati, tutto qui. E ora cercano un accordo? E' sin'ora che ci sfottono e ci attaccano chiamandoci "Wikia falsa" o "Wikia traditrice" o lasciando messaggi pieni di insulti sui nostri profili spacciandosi per chi non sono, poi però quando arrivano quelli di Wikia Entertainment non fanno più tanto i furbi e ci chiedono perdono e di trovare un accordo!!!!! Sono solo un branco di buffoni. . 13:32, ott 28, 2010 (UTC) Cioè, ti riporto un pezzo di messaggio che Prison ha mandato ad Axel: ...Voglio solamente che ci sia un wikia per bene in italiano (dato che Pmbarbieri sta scrivendo non poche cazzate sopratutto sugli Heartless). Ancora non ha capito che quello che sbaglia è lui; il fatto è che dobbiamo convincere l'utentessa di Wikia che questa minaccia (ormai non è più nemmeno considerabile un utente) va eliminata, e non solo perchè copia, ma perchè anche scrive fandom; ma credo che di questo la avviserà Pmbarbieri. Speriamo bene, non ho voglia di andare a Lucca con queste preoccupazioni in testa -___- -- 14:22, ott 28, 2010 (UTC) B4Gamer Ho inserito il banner tra gli avvisi della Wiki, va bene così? comunque, se vi serve, ho scovato l'edit che può incastrare PRISON: voleva inviarti il messaggio con l'account di SAIX98 e invece si è firmato come PRISON KEEPER. Quindi o SAIX è un suo sockpuppet oppure il nostro PRISON soffre di autismo e parla di sé stesso in terza persona!-- 18:53, ott 28, 2010 (UTC) Copied Pages List Hi. I understand your concerns about continued copying. However it is only fair to give him a chance to remove the currently copied content and move forward on his own wiki. If he copies anything further or fails to remove the currently copied content the wiki will be closed and he will be blocked. I'm afraid I don't entirely understand the threat you quoted. However it appears to be part of this dispute and on the user's current wiki. If he continues to threaten users outside of the argument, on other wikis or if you have some reason to think he would go beyond talk page threats, then please let us know. However I strongly encourage all of you to leave him alone at this point; provoking him further is counter-productive. -- Wendy (talk) 01:40, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) Lo sai Lo sai che PRISON dice che gli articoli degli Heartless, Nessuno e Nesciens li ha fatti lui e pertanto è come se non li avesse copiati. Devo dunque anche elencare le pagine degli Heartless, Nessuno e Nesciens tra le pagne che ha copiato da noi? . 13:00, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) Lista Ecco la lista delle pagine copiate da PRISON (Heartless, Nessuno e Nesciens esclusi). L'asterisco indica le pagine non create o scritte da lui. *Kingdom Hearts (gioco) * *Malefica * *Kingdom Hearts * (che da lui si chiama Kingdom Hearts (Mondo) ) *Kingdom Hearts (serie) * *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days* *Terra * *Ventus * *Maestro Eraqus * *Braig * *Maestro Xehanort * *Agrabah *L'Isola che non c'è *Isole del Destino *Linee Guida * *Aqua * *Arena del Miraggio * *Moguri * *Bosco dei cento Acri * *Bosco dei Nani * *Dominio Incantato * *Spazio Assoluto * *Terra di Partenza *Città Disney * *Castello dei Sogni * Questo è quanto anche se ci sarebbero altre due pagine che non sono state realmente create da PRISON anche se lui le spaccia per sue, esse erano infatti state originariamente create da Pmbarbieri, ma poi PRISON gli ha rubato il lavoro spacciandolo per suo, le pagine sono: *Heartless *Nessuno Che non sono state in realtà create da lui. . 15:20, ott 29, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ copies. Hi. I have checked the list you gave me and passed on the pages which I can see are copied to be removed by PRISON KEEPER. He had already removed some, and others do not appear to exist on this wiki here (eg. Aqua) so I can't see how they were copied. I have also warned him not to continue copying. Definitely let me know if you see additional articles being copied, and I will try to do some random checks as well. I don't actually think SAIIX is the same person; he edits very differently (he is much less skilled), and his English does not appear to be as strong; however you have dealt with them longer than me. That said, if you have a reason on your wiki to check that they are the same (eg. you need to know whether to ban SAIIX here also) then please send a message to and we will be happy to look. -- Wendy (talk) 03:07, ott 30, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome! -- Wendy (talk) 03:01, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) Disponibilità Io e Pmbarbieri siamo a Lucca i prossimi 2 giorni: credo che sopravvirete senza di noi XD Uff, spero di tornare e trovare un po' di schiarite con questa storia di Prison: ormai credo ci siamo rotti tutti. -- 17:09, ott 30, 2010 (UTC) O rly? Se ci sei anche te allora ti spedisco una mail col mio numero così magari riusciamo a beccarci XD -- 18:07, ott 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, non preoccuparti, ti capisco ;) -- 18:47, ott 30, 2010 (UTC) Che sta succedendo? Perchè MerryStar non ha detto a PRISON di eliminare tutte le pagine che avevo elencato ma solo alcune? Ok. . 16:39, ott 31, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Mondialcasa Oltre alle pentole ci sarebbe il televisore da 10 pollici da appendere al soffitto ma che quando te lo mostrano in pubblicità ne sembra uno da 50 pollici?-- 08:17, nov 2, 2010 (UTC)Axel 8 Comunque la ringrazio, ammetto di aver avuto torto dall'inizio. Più che un "Lo sapevo io" ci vorrebbe un Capitan Ovvio; comunque riesco già a sentire Prison che dice "Non è vero, siamo vicini" e altre palle simili; Dio, se solo Merrystar riuscisse a vedere oltre... -- 11:07, nov 2, 2010 (UTC) Visto Bene, non per vantarmi, ma vi ricordo che sono stato io il primo a sospettare della falsità di SAIIX come "account". Non sono sorpreso di sentire questa notizia perchè era letteralmente scontato. Ma sono contento che Wikia abbia compreso. Sappi comunque che non è bello quando qualcuno sa la verità e gli altri non gli credono o prendono superficialmente la cosa, ma su questo ci siamo già passati. Ringrazio infine Pmbarbieri e Teoskaven senza i quali probabilmente non sarei riuscito a dimostrare la falsità di quella carogna spregevole e sono contento che la questione sia finalmente chiusa. Bene, spero solo che Wikia, anche se dubito lo faranno, blocchi definitivamente il suo account in modo che sparisca dalle Wikie, un individuo del genere dovrebbe stare ad un immondezzaio. Prendete della falsità, dell'odio, della voglia di comandare, dell'altra falsità e anche un po' di cattiveria, unite il tutto ed ecco prison keeper (come ha detto Deku non merita nemmeno di essere scritto in maiuscolo). . 16:05, nov 2, 2010 (UTC)﻿ prison keeper I am glad you asked about the ID if they are the same after all. The other wiki appears to be cleaned up and I believe they understand what they can and cannot copy. Please let me know if you have any further problems. -- Wendy (talk) 16:15, nov 2, 2010 (UTC)